Gundam WIng Next Generation
by DiaoChanDragon
Summary: Duo's Daughter mets Zech's son


It had been ten years since the war on the colonies. Most of the gundam pilots had children at this point. Their children if any ranged from the ages of seven and ten. The gundam pilots children would end up inheriting their father's gundam and if another war was to come, they would take action. And now their story will unfold, from when they meet and what happened before hand. We will start out with the story of Rei, Duo's daughter.  
Rei walked along the beach looking ever bored. She was the age of nine, born a year after the war end. She was supposed to be with her father seeing how she had progressed in her compatibility with the gundam Deathscythe. Of coarse she disobeyed his wishes and don't forget that Duo had been the same way so he can't really yell at her. As she walked along the beach she noticed a young boy a little older then herself, possibly born during the war.  
His name, Kyo Marquis, although she didn't know it yet they would become great enemies in the new war soon to come. As she walked closer to him she noticed he was asleep and that an OZ ID card lay beside him that must have fallen out of one of his pockets. Her farther had told her briefly about OZ but she still didn't know how evil they had been ten years before. She wanted to shake him awake but she knew if she talked to him her father would end up asking where she was and she would end up having to tell him because she wasn't good at lying.  
Instead of waking him she just stood at the shore where the beach met the ocean letting then waves rush up upon her bare feet. The liege warm water felt good as it fell upon her feet then back into the endless blue sea. After a few minutes she sat down in the sand and rested her head in it, water getting a bit higher on her body each time. The waves even started to reach the boy, Rei hoped it wouldn't wake him for she didn't want to talk. She got up again ready to head back to her father but before she started to head back she placed the boy's ID card in his pocket.  
Rei started to walk off as the boy awoke, she just kept walking trying to ignore him but then he called out to her. "Hey, who are you?" He yelled. She didn't answer him at first but she then decided to not answer would be her worst option. She then said back to him. "I'm Rei, Rei Maxwell, and you are?"  
His reply was "I'm Kyo Marquis, nice to meet you." After he said this Rei continued walking acting as if nothing had been said. Even though she said nothing many thoughts went through her head, like "He seems normal to me, does he not know what his father had done in the past because he was to young? He seems so care free but why?" Were some examples.  
Not to long after Rei and Kyo's conversation she started to walk home very slowly prolonging what was to come next. Her fathers questioning on why she was late, where she had been and who she had been talking with. Rei looked at every tree, every cloud or even just the plain blue sky above her. When she finally arrived where her father had been waiting. There he was a stern yet gentle look on his face. And what she knew was going to happen the whole time began.  
"Rei Maxwell, where have you been, Your almost an hour late?!" He began harshly, every word bringing Rei closer to having to tell her father what had happened. He asked many questions and all of them forced her to tell what happened. Because she was the honest type and really didn't know how to lie. His final words being, "Now tell me the truth." Those were the words she hated most.  
"Father, you see I was at the beach and well..." She paused trying to find a way out of this because she knew her father would make Kyo seem completely guilty when in fact he knew nothing of the war from ten years ago. "What?! Tell me" He said getting slightly annoyed.  
Seeing she couldn't avoid telling the truth she said, "Father, I was late because I was at the beach and well there was this boy a few years older then myself I had guessed. Well he was asleep at first but then when I started to leave and we started to talk, and well he just happens to be the son of Zech's Marquis." "ZECH'S SON??!! You're sure?" "Very." Duo wasn't sure what to think at this point. His daughter's answer flowed through his head many times when he thought.... "Blackmail" Rei's response to that was simply, "Daddy, no we can't do that and I won't let you." She nodded her head in disagreement then said "Father, no that just doesn't seem right. Kyo has done nothing wrong so he doesn't deserve what you wish to do." "But his father does." Duo said cold and gravely . "Well father I hope you know I'm not behind you in this case at all." She jumped into the Deathscythe although she wasn't supposed to and didn't have full compatibility with it. The Gundam flew quickly towards the beach so that Rei could get Kyo out of danger of her father. As she came closer to the beach she landed the gundam close to where Kyo was. The cockpit to the gundam opened and she jumped out. She walked over to him and then said "Kyo, you have to get out of here, My father is looking for you." She left her gundam where she left it and Kyo decided on where they would go to hide from Rei's father. Little did Rei know he was leading her to an OZ base where Zech's would most likely hold her hostage.  
"Come on this way." Kyo said as they came closer to the OZ base. Rei trusted Kyo thinking that going to the OZ base would do nothing but keep them safe from her father. When they arrived at the base Zech's had been waiting for his son's return. Kyo walked up to his father, Rei close behind.  
"So who might this be, Kyo?" Zech's asked surprised that a gundam pilot's daughter had come into the OZ base of her own free will. "This is Rei, Rei Maxwell." Kyo said looking intently at his father, Rei just looked around with her deep blue eyes, same as her fathers.  
"Oh I see, well I guess she is our guest for now but why did you bring her here?" "I took her back to the base with me because she warned me that her father had found out where I was and that he planned to blackmail you to get me back.." "I see well I guess we will be doing the same as her father would have." He said to Kyo in a whisper so Rei couldn't hear. Kyo wasn't one to disobey his father's wishes as Rei was so he of course agreed and led Rei to a containment cell.  
Rei didn't try to get out she knew she wouldn't be able to so instead she just went into a dark corner saying nothing just waiting. Kyo sat by her cell giving her glances ever so often but he didn't make them obvious. Meanwhile Duo had arrived at the beach only to find the gundam and a few footprints but not enough to figure out where Rei was. Duo decided to get into the gundam and take it back to where it belonged. Zech's had a lock on the gundam system no able to send a message.  
Zech's sent a message to the gundam and here is what he said "Pilot 02 we have your daughter but I'm sure you're aware of that at this point. To get her back you must surrender your gundam to me and the rest of OZ." There was a camera in Rei's cell watching her every move, Zech's played what was on the tape to Duo. Rei at this point had tears in her eyes and it appeared that someone or a few people had messed around 'cause she was now bruised in certain parts of her body and she had a few small cuts on her arm that seemed to have been done by a Kodachi.  
"Zech's you let my daughter go right now!" He said quite angrily. "No not just yet you have to hand over your gundam and if you don't I'm keeping your daughter I'm sure she wouldn't mind living with me and my son Kyo after all we can be nice people when we aren't waged in war against each other." Zech's closed the com link and if Duo didn't do what Zech's had told him there was no way he could get his daughter back because Duo also knew he would use her as a shield if he must just so he can get his hands on a gundam.  
Kyo had been watching when Rei had been beat up and cut, he knew it was of his father's orders so he hadn't interfered then either. He looked at her and said "I'm sorry, Rei but I'm can't defy my father but I didn't mean for any of this to happen I shouldn't have even brought you here. It figures my dad was going to pull something like this and I truly am sorry." A few moments after Kyo had finished his sentence his father walked in. So how is she Kyo? I hope her wounds weren't too harsh but I wasn't just going to make it look like I hadn't done anything. Oh and Kyo if Pilot 02 doesn't hand over his gundam there is a chance Rei will be staying with us."  
Rei looked up at Kyo's father. "It's not his anymore it's mine my father said so and I can't stay here I just can't." "Wh-Why not Rei?" Kyo asked confused. "We could be like brother and sister and your dad wouldn't be able to bother us anymore plus I'm sure we can find a way to get your gundam back. Come on Rei."  
She looked down, "Kyo.... I can't I just can't as much as I want to and wish that I could I can't." "Rei..." Kyo then opened Rei's cell door using an his ID and the password to the cell. Rei stood up and walked just outside of the cell and then said "Alright Kyo I'll stay but I want to keep my gundam because I want to continue to get better at it. I'm sure you noticed I wasn't that good well its because the gundam is still used to my father and not me. "Arigato, Rei."  
She walked closer to Kyo, happy they weren't biological brother and sister because at the moment she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. For a few soft moments her lips met his. She then took a step back "I didn't mean to do that it just happened. Gomen Kyo." "It's alright really, I think I enjoyed it. I wish that moment had lasted longer."  
"Kyo, you can't mean that can you?" She said looking into his eyes then down to the ground. "I do mean it, it was a wonderful experience for me." He said smiling and blushing just barely. "I Guess I enjoyed it too but I still didn't mean to do it" She said still looking at the ground a little embarrassed moving her feet back and forth while twiddling her fingers.  
He stepped closer and put his arms around her. Rei still felt ashamed of what she had done and began to cry just barely into Kyo's arms. "Its alright, don't be like that, everything is okay. You have done nothing wrong." He said softly to her.  
She lifted one of her hands to undo the ribbon the tied her hair into it's ponytail as the ribbon came loose her hair flowed quickly and softly down her back. "You know what, your a really pretty girl." Kyo said to her letting go of her. "Do you really think so? I think I look to much like my dad I mean I have his hair his eyes lets face it I look just like him." She said laughing slightly. "I guess you do look a lot like him but your still your own person therefore making you different."  
"Yeah I guess..." She said wiping away what remained of her tears and then she smiled her blue eyes gleaming with happiness. 


End file.
